


Regina's New Show

by Writing_Sux



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina discovers a new show on Netflix and Emma can only find it endearing. My first posted Swan Queen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina's New Show

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. They belong to their respective creators and studios.

            Emma and Regina had the evening to themselves and instead of going out they decided to have a night in watching some Netflix while eating some take out. Regina was in the living room while Emma was in the kitchen getting them some wine. She was flipping through the TV shows and she found one that looked interesting enough and she yelled out, “Emma have you ever watched _Firefly_?”

            Emma had heard Regina’s question in the kitchen but she didn’t want them to continue to shout at each other so she finished pouring them wine then headed into the living room. She walked into the room then handed Regina her wine before sitting next to her on the couch. “No I haven’t seen it. Although I hear it is really popular with the ner...” She trailed off then forced a smile on her face, “I love you babe.”

            Regina got an astonished look on her face and scoffed, “Are you saying I’m a nerd?”

            Emma opened her mouth to say something but then she turned her attention to the take out containers that were sitting on the coffee table and began to make their plates as she explained in a delicate manner, “I didn’t say you were a nerd. But you do have nerd like interest.”

            The indignant look was still on Regina’s face and she exclaimed, “Like what?”

            “Well there is the fact that you secretly read Henry’s comics when you’re supposedly working in your study.” Regina’s mouth opened and she was about to protest but Emma continued, “Then there is the fact that you can speak Elvish. Like you’re creepily good at it.” Emma held up a finger, “Oh and you quote Star Trek and Star Wars.”

            “I do not.”

            Emma gave her an incredulous look, “You called Henry a padawan the other day.”

            Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. So what if she had seen a couple sci-fi movies and found another language interesting? It didn’t mean anything. It was just mindless entertainment that she happened to enjoy. Regina began to defend herself, “I was being funny. Henry laughed.”

            Emma handed Regina her plate and said, “He did. He’s a sweet kid for doing so because that joke was kind of lame sweetie.” Emma was crossing a line and Regina was about to go off on her but as the other woman sat back against the couch she added, “But it was a cute even though it was kind of lame. Also I like it that you’re a nerd. It’s cute and adorable and I wish you would show that side of yourself more.”

            “It’s not a side of me. It is purely a genre of entertainment that I happen to like. Nothing more.” Regina stated before taking a bite of the beef and broccoli that was one her plate.

            Emma picked up the controller for the Playstation as she tried not to smile. She knew Regina wouldn’t confess to being a major nerd but that was fine. It was one more endearing thing about her girlfriend that she loved. Emma selected the show and read the description before scrolling through to see how many episodes there were. When there were no further episodes after season one she said, “Only one season on here. It must not have been a good show.”

            Regina pointed at the screen, “But it’s got a five star rating.”

            Emma looked at Regina with an exasperated look on her face as she asked, “Are you sure you want to watch this? Do you remember the last time we watched a show on here that only had one season up? You flipped out then wrote an e-mail to Netflix demanding that they put up the remaining seasons.”

            Regina scoffed then pointed out, “There is no point in putting up one season of a show that isn’t even on air and not having the remaining seasons up. It’s just ridiculous and pointless.”

            That had been an interesting tirade to watch but Emma had eventually calmed Regina down to the point of where she wasn’t going to send a swear ridden e-mail to the company. Emma took hold of Regina’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “And they told you it had been a technical error and the remaining seasons were uploaded the next day. But in this case there are no more seasons. It’s just this one and we won’t be able to binge watch it like we did with all the other shows we’ve watched. We’ve got to get up earlier so you can perform your mayoral duties for the town festival.”

            Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance. She knew they weren’t going to be able to watch the whole season. She was sick when she had binged watched the first two seasons of _Weeds_. But it was such a good show. It made her wonder if she would be able to pull of the same thing as the widow Botwin but she was certain Emma would talk her out of it. Regina reached for her wineglass and took a sip from it before remarking, “I know this Emma but we could probably get a few episodes in.”

            Emma shook her head. She was going to regret this question but she was going to ask it anyway, “So are you saying you want to watch it?”

            Regina shrugged and remarked, “Might as well give it a try.”

            Emma hit play and as the first episode began she warned, “We’re only watching three episodes Regina then after that we’re done.”

            “That’s if we even like the show.” Regina commented before eating more of her food.

            As the opening scene came on Emma knew that that her girlfriend was going to get sucked into the show. It was right up Regina’s alley no matter how much she wanted to deny it. She was a bit of a nerd and Emma loved that about her. 

* * *

           True to her words she and Emma had only watched a few episodes then they cleaned up their dinner mess and the kitchen before going to bed. But now it was one o’clock in the morning and there were only eleven episode left in the series. Regina was lying in bed looking at the ceiling and doing the calculations in her head on if she would be able to finish the series before having to give her opening remarks at the Storybrooke street festival. Realising that she wouldn’t be able to do it she decided that she was going to tell a small white lie to get her out of the festival in order to finish the series. The show had been hard to get into at first but then the elements of the space western along with the likable characters had sucked Regina in and she wanted to watch more. She figured she could sneak out of bed now and watch a couple hours before Emma and Henry woke up then she would fake sick so she could stay at home to watch the rest. It sounded like a solid plan.

         Regina eased her way out of the bed so she wouldn’t wake Emma who was softly snoring next to her and after she put on her robe she tip-toed out of the room. When she was downstairs she went in the closet and got herself the throw that was stored in there then went into the living room. Once she was all settled and the Playstation was up and running she began the fourth episode of _Firefly._ She couldn’t believe that they had had the streaming service for two years now and she had never watched this show. Regina chalked it up to her busy schedule and the fact that she didn’t have time to watch TV. But as she watched as Mal and Kaylee managed to get their way into the ball that was being held Regina was falling even more in love with the show. Sometimes Mal would do something and it would remind her of Emma and her heroic antics. Regina likened herself Inara and, despite the character’s questionable occupation, no matter how respected it was on the show, she believed that she possessed the same poise and resourcefulness that the companion did. As the late hours passed by Regina was eager to start a new episode of the show that she was coming to love. The seventh episode had just started when Regina heard footsteps in the foyer. She paused the show and waited to see who it was and before she entered the living room Emma said, “Too late Regina I already heard the country western theme song playing.” Her girlfriend walked into the room and she had a playful scowl on her face, “How long have you been up? And I told you would get obsessed with this show.”

            Emma tried to fight the smile that came to her lips as Regina got a bashful look on her face but she wasn’t able to. Seeing the smile on Emma’s face told Regina that the blonde wasn’t really mad at her but she didn’t answer her questions instead she asked, “Want to join me?”

            Emma shook her head and walked over to the couch. She picked up the Playstation remote and she stopped the episode then told Regina, “No I won’t be joining you Madam Mayor. You have to get up in two hours and you will not be happy so we’re going to bed. That way you can get a little sleep.”

            Regina got the remote for the TV and turned it off as she pouted, “I would have been fine Emma.”

            Emma took the blanket from her and tossed it on the couch then she wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist. The two of the walked out of the living room and headed upstairs to their room. Emma kissed the side of Regina’s head then murmured, “I know you would have been fine.” They reached their room and once they were in it they got into bed. Emma scooted closer to Regina and wrapped her arm around her midsection then kissed her shoulder before whispering, “If you behave we can leave the festival early so we can come home and finish your show.”

            Regina smiled. She loved that Emma would do anything to make her happy even if it was for a silly sci-fi show.

* * *

 

             The alarm went off two hours later and Regina groaned as she buried her face into Emma’s chest, “Turn it off or I’ll blow it up.”

            Emma chuckled then she reached over her girlfriend to turn off the alarm. She moved back then kissed the top of Regina’s then said, “This is what you get for staying up at all hours to watch a TV show.”

            Regina pulled her head back and scowled at Emma, “This is your fault. Had you not introduced me to Netflix I wouldn’t have done such a thing.”

            Emma let out a quite laugh then kissed Regina on the lips then as she pulled back she whispered, “You’re so cute when you’re grouchy.”

            Regina pushed on Emma’s shoulder and argued, “I am not grouchy. You forget Swan I was an Evil Queen once and I will use magic on your ass.”

            Emma propped her head up on her hand and smirked, “A threat first thing in the morning? You better stop or I’ll have to use my brand of magic on you.” She grinned, “Then we really won’t make it to the festival.”

            Regina ignored the response her body had to overture and got out the bed. She was not going to let Emma Swan charm her without any caffeine in her system. She wanted to at least put up somewhat of a fight. Regina went in the bathroom that was connected to her room as Emma laughed. They got ready for their day then Regina went to go cook breakfast while Emma got Henry up. It was an hour or so later when the Swan-Mills family arrived at city hall to help with final preparations for the festival. Regina was nursing her third cup of coffee of the day and directing the dwarves where to place a sign when Emma walked behind and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regina leaned back into her and smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment. Emma kissed her cheek then asked, “How are you feeling?”

            Regina held up her cup and replied, “I’m only on my third cup of coffee for the day but I’m doing all right.”

            Emma chuckled a little then warned, “Don’t go crazy on the coffee. Not only will you be trying to destroy your stomach lining you also get jittery which causes you to snap on people.”

            Regina rolled her eyes and she was going to say something but Archie walked over to them. The cordial smile remained on his face as he asked, “Excuse me Emma, Regina, I was wondering where we were placing the cotton candy machine.”

            Regina went to go answer the question but instead she yawned and Emma chuckled, “Don’t mind Regina, Archie. She was up all night geeking over some show called _Firefly_. Let’s place the-“

            “You watch Firefly?” Archie asked interrupting Emma

            Regina got a cautious look on her face a she said, “Yeah...I just started it last night.”

            Archie eyes widened as he exclaimed, “Oh my god. Do you like it?”

            Regina looked up at Emma and Emma gave her a slight shrug. She had never seen Archie so animated before. It scared her a little. “Um...yeah it’s a good show.”

            Archie looked like he was about squeal in excitement but it didn’t happen instead he laughed, “Oh my god! Finally another Browncoat in Storybrooke.”

            “Browncoat?” Emma asked with a confused look on her face.

            Archie nodded his head and explained, “Yeah that’s what fans of the show call themselves. Holy cow. What’s your favourite episode so far?”

            Regina smiled because she now had someone to talk to about the show with. She chuckled and told him, “ _Our Mrs. Reynolds_ had me laughing especially when the opening scene is Mal in a dress and bonnet.”

            “I love that scene. And he whips out the rifle and says, ‘I swear by my pretty floral bonnet I will end you’. It was classic Firefly. Classic Mal really. It’s an abomination that that show wasn’t renewed it was genius. Do you plan on watching the movie?”

            “There’s a movie?”

            “Yeah. It’s called _Serenity._ It’s like a longer episode but....” He scoffed then grinned, “I don’t want to ruin it for you but gosh it’s really good. I hear that Nathan was going to be at the convention in Boston but I don’t know if I’ll go considering I have never left Storybrooke.”

            Emma smiled and suggested, “Why don’t we all go together?” Regina got a sceptical look on her face and Emma chuckled, “What? You’ll enjoy it. You get to meet actors, hang out with others of your kind, and do whatever nerds-I mean others of your kind do. Henry will like the comics and I’m certain I’ll find something to do.”

            Regina decided to let Emma’s slip up go. It would be fun to meet the man who portrayed the space captain. She looked at Archie and said, “I’ll look into Archie and if sounds like a good idea we’ll let you know.”

            Archie was beyond ecstatic and he shouted, “Wow okay. This is amazing. I’m freaking out already. But yeah let me know.” He pointed over his shoulder, “I should go. I’ve got a cotton candy machine to setup.”

            The man scurried off and Regina let out soft laugh, “I had no idea Archie was so into sci-fi.” She paused then wondered, “Hmm. I wonder if he’s ever watched Star Wars.”

            Emma laughed and moved to stand in front of Regina. She gave her soft kiss then told her, “I love you. You adorable geek you.”

            Regina smiled at her girlfriend and asked, “After this we have nothing to do right?” Emma shook her head no and she wondered where Regina was about to go. A twinkle came to the brown eyes that were looking at her and Regina said, “So we can finish Firefly and watch the movie with no interruptions?”

            Emma shook her head and gave Regina one more kiss. It was going to be a long night of sci-fi movies that she was probably going to fall asleep in the middle of but it made Regina happy and that’s all that mattered to her.


End file.
